jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wódz może być tylko jeden/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Przypadł mi oto zaszczyt niezwykły. Dziś ja, Czkawka Haddock Trzeci, niniejszym przekazuje rządy nad Końcem Świata i całą władzę nad Jeźdźcami Smoków zarówno tutejszym jak i z obcych krain, w ręce Śledzika Justyna Ingermana. Stoick: Hahaha! Astrid: O, dziewczyno, jaki on przystojny. Szpadka: Piękny jak malowanka. Uwielbiam dziarskich młodzieńców z lekką nadwagą. Gothi: Mm. Przyjdzie taki dzień, że będzie tylko mój. Czkawka: Jako, że od teraz będę tytułował się wodzem Berk, schedy po mnie przyjmie człowiek o prawdziwym czystym sercu i umyśle tak bystrym, że potrafi pojąć wszystko. Śledzik: Czkawko, Stoicku, Pyskaczu, przyjaciele bliżsi i dalsi. Dziękuję za wiarę i zaufanie. Jestem szczerze wzruszony i obiecuję, że od teraz panowała będzie miłość i wzajemny szacunek. Bo od teraz będę wam służył. Sączysmark: Śledzik, kochamy cię. Śledzik: A i ja was. Ło. Aaa! Sztusia, pomóż. Och. Na ciebie zawsze można liczyć. O matko, atakują nas! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hahahaha. Mieczyk: A niech to Thor. Śledzik: Co jest? Szpadka: Hahahaha. Mieczyk: Trzymaj mnie, Thorze. To było dopiero… Szpadka: I to jak. Smark, dawaj jeszcze raz. Sączysmark: Oj, Smarkowi nie trzeba powtarzać. Proszę o uwagę, zaraz się zacznie. \Śledzik: Kolega pozwoli? Dziękuję bardzo. Glut Ponocnika nie służy do zabaway moi drodzy, ale obrony wyspy. Sączysmark: Ech, panie sprytny. To mój smok produkuje gluta. Swoją drogą kto ci się kazał rządzić? Śledzik: Czkawka. Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark: Hahahaha. Sączysmark: Że Czkawka… kazał ci… kazał mieć na nas oko? Śledzik: Tak. Wziął Astrid i polecieli na przeszpiegi. Co znaczy, że de facto, macie się mnie słuchać. Sączysmark: Chyba „de frajero”, kolego, bo de facto coś mi się nie wydajo. Szpadka: Właśnie, ja zupełnie inaczej odczytałam sytuację. Czkawka: Powtarzam, pod naszą nieobecność macie się grzecznie słuchać Śledzika. Zrozumiano? Sączysmark: Tak, tak, no jasne, oczywiście. No pewnie, no jasne, że oczywiście. Mieczyk: Tak, mówisz to bez przerwy. Dobra, przebijam. Szpadka: Takiej riposty sobie nie przypominam. Mieczyk: Że to ja doskonale pamiętam, że… nic nie pamiętam. Sączysmark: No bracie, spójrz prawdzie w oczy. Czemu mielibyśmy się niby ciebie słuchać? Powiedz. Śledzik: Bo juestem świetnym materiałem na wodza. Sączysmark: Poważnie. Ty nigdy nie będziesz żadnym wodzem. Taki wódz to musi być dzielny. Mieczyk: Kochać przygody. Szpadka: I mieć odrobinę nie po kolei. Mieczyk: Albo mocno nie po kolei. Hahaha. Szpadka i Sączysmark: Hahaha. Mieczyk: Ta, mocno;. Śledzik: Oddawaj, okej? Szpadka: Aaa! Hej, berek. Mieczyk: Ałć. Ałć. Śledzik: Och. Mmm… Sączysmark: Pa, pa. Mili państwo, na czym skończyliśmy? Mieczyk: Mieliśmy wysadzić ci chatę. Śledzik: Ach. Przecież nie tylko odwaga się liczy. A bystrość umysłu, na przykład? Szybkie i trafne decyzje, zdolność przewidywania. Tym bije wszystkich na głowę. Aaa! Hahahaha. Nie chcę wiedzieć co to było. A… może chcę? Aa! Nic a nic się nie boję. Jestem dzielny. Odważny. I… może nawet mam nie po kolei. Fuu. Wchodzimy tam, mała. Tu to gdzieś ryczało, prawda? Ta, też mi się tak wydaję. A może to… Hy! Ja cię, patrz. Przedziwne inskrypcje. Starożytne. Ech. Ech. Ach. Ach. Co tak stoisz? Pomóż mi trochę. Ach! Ach! Prawie. Jeszcze kawałek. Aa! Spokojnie, jestem cały. Uch. Ach… Co jest? Sztusia, możesz jeszcze poświecić? Proszę, proszę. Wygląda na to, że dokonaliśmy archeologicznego odkrycia stulecia. Hy! Mam nadzieję, że sporo pijesz Smarku, bo będziesz wypluwał te słowa jedne za drugim. Chodź, mała. Trzeba im to pokazać. Mieczyk: Ale ja nie rozumiem. O co chodzi? Przecież to jest nasz jak. Czkawka: Kiedy nie o jaka tu chodzi. Czym podpaliliście jaka? Ponocnikowym smarkiem! Rozumiesz już? Astrid: Miesiącami go gromadziliśmy, żeby mieć się jak bronić przed Łowcami. Sączysmark: Nie kłócę się, może trochę nas poniosło, ale po co od razu awantura? W każdej chwili… heh… możemy wyprodukować dowolne ilości. Czkawka: A co jeśli akurat zabraknie smoków? A co… wyobraź sobie, Łowcy atakują, a my nie mamy gluta? No i co? Astrid: Hakokieł w minutę tyle nie wyprodukuje. Sączysmark: A kto powiedział, że wyprodukuje? Czkawka: Masz nam załatwić świeżą porcję smarków. Nie obchodzi mnie jak i skąd, po prostu załatw. Sączysmark: Ech. Brygada, idziemy. Śledzik: Czkawka! Czkawka! Aż po prostu padniesz i nie uwierzysz! Czkawka: Ta? Padnę, mówisz? Chyba nawet nie chce mi się ciebie słuchać. Śledzik, ty wiedziałeś co oni wyprawiają? Śledzik: No, tak. Trochę tak. W sumie tak. Ale, ale kazałem im przestać! Czkawka: I co? Śledzik: I co, co? Czkawka: I nie posłuchali. I patrz, musimy teraz rozpalić ostrzegawcze ogniska, a wszystkie zapasy smarków poszły. Nie mamy nic, czujesz? Słuchaj, jesteśmy tu zdanie tylko na siebie. Rozumiesz? Taka sytuacja… no… nie może się powtórzyć. A gdyby pojawił się Viggo? Śledzik: Ale ja… przepraszam cię, naprawdę. Wiesz jak Smark i bliźniaki mnie traktują. Czkawka: Wiem. Jasne, tak. Ale więcej się po tobie spodziewałem. I wybacz, ale… rozczarowałeś mnie. Śledzik: Ach! Rozczatrowałem go. Rozczarowałem, słyszysz? Mógł się wkurzyć, zrobić aferę, a on się na mnie po porostu zawiódł. Pracuj, mała, pracuj. Jak zobaczy jakie cuda tu odkryliśmy, na pewnoooo….! AAAAA! Och. Ach. Aa… Sztusia. Już, grubasku… Uch. Uch. No dobrze. Sprawdźmy co my tu mamy. Eee… Sztukamięs? Aaaa! O mój Thorze. Ech. AAA! Eee… Witam? Mam na imię Śledzik, a to moja Sztukamięs. Przywitaj się, dziewczynko. Bez paniki. No dobra, rozumiem. Hehe. Ciut za wcześnie. Wcale się nie obrażam. Heh. O, na pewno się znajdzie coś, co wam się… Skóra z dzika! Nie, nie, nie bójcie się. Nie truję was. To jedzenie. Serio? Nagle się zrobiłaś wredna? Pyszności. Aa. I co? Fajnie? Och. Sztusia, ty to widziałaś? Kto by pomyślał, że to cały czas siedziało pod nami. O, przykro mi, nie mam więcej. A ty wiesz, że przypominasz jednego Nocnego Koszmara? Nazywał się Smidvarg. O, podoba ci się. Kurcze, no nie możesz być Smidvargiem, bo Smidvark jest już zajęty, ale co byś powiedział na Mrokvarg? Chwytasz? Bo tu u was mroczno. O. No wiesz… nie, nie, nie, przestań. Puść, proszę. Nie ma się czego bać, to tylko torba, patrz tu. Pa, pa, para. Jestem Mrokvarg, co w mroku się drze. Łuhuhu. O, pośmiały się smoczki, tak? Oo, czyli mamy iść tędy. Tak właściwie to czemu nie? Co? Niech mnie bogowie trzymają. Sztusia, dasz trochę światła? Zaginiona cywilizacja. Kurczaki. Maluchy urządziły tu sobie dom. Zbudowały własną smoczą wioskę. A ciekawe co tam może być? Och. Co tu się kryję? Hm. Proszę, kolejna komnata. Niec nie rozumiem. Czemu się tak tłoczycie, skoro macie tu tyle miejsca? Czemu nie możecie…? Czyli słońce. No jasne, żyjecie w ciemnościach. Nie trawicie światła. Ooch. Ale spokojnie, mam pewien pomysł. Jutro wracamy. Mieczyk: Czołem, przyjacielu. Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, nie zawracaj na mnie uwagi. Skub co tam skubiesz, a ja ci wcale nie skradnę żadnego glutka. Heh. Hy, przecież to by było czyste szaleństwo. Szpadka: Oj, czuję, że to się źle skończy. Mieczyk: Aa! A! Nie! Aa! Ał! Ał! Aaa! Szpadka: Trzymaj się tam! Dobra robota, bracie! Mam gluta! Aaa! Mieczyk: Aaa! Aa… Chłopak ceni sobie gluta. Szpadka: Dziwisz mu się? Mieczyk: Że ma całość do własnej substancji, która wychodzi mu wszystkimi porami? Nie. Szczerze to ani trochę. Yyy. Szpadka: Powiem ci smoku, że ostatnio zawodzisz. Mieczyk: Właśnie. Za dużo czasu spędzasz z Hakokłem. Szpadka: A skoro o smoku mowa. Dałbyś nam trochę gluta? Nie bądź taki. Sączysmark: Wykluczone. Glut Hakokła to mój glut. Nasz, przepraszam. A nasz glut to… oj, wiecie o co mi chodzi. Cóż. Jak przyjdzie co do czego, jedni będą uzbrojeni w gluta dzban, a inni niestety nie. Chyba, że w drodze wyjątku chcielibyście nabyć trochę, bo akurat sprzedaję. Myślę, że udałoby się to załatwić za cenę rozsądną, acz nie przesadnie niską. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aaaa! Mieczyk: Ał, ał, ał! Ał, ał! Śledzik: Sprawdźmy. Drewno? Jest. Gwoździe? Są. Siekiera? Czkawka: Cześć, a po co ci siekiera? Śledzik: Proszę, jakie to ciekawskie. Pracuję nad czymś, wyobraź sobie. Czkawka: Pracujesz nad czymś, mówisz. A… A nad czym to pracujesz? Śledzik: Tyle mogę zdradzić, że to coś, nad czym… Czkawka: Pracujesz? Śledzik: I to ciężko. Czkawka: Śledzik, słuchaj… jeśli chodzi o tamto. Śledzik: A nie, nie przejmuj się. Nie ma sprawy, wszystko jest bosko. Bosko i całościowo beztrosko. Haha. Lećmy mała. Śledzik to taki porządny facet…. Ach. I gotowe. Oto, proszę państwa, spryciarska sprawa. Słońce się przez to nie przedrze i nie będzie wam przez to przeszkadzać. Mamy tu niezwykle prosty układ dźwignia-sznur. Ojej, Mrokvarg, nie chciałem. Wiem, że masz bardzo czuły słucha. Viola! Sztusia, prosimy o demonstracje. Czekajcie. Tak ma być. Wszystko gra. Uwaga. Kochanie. IO co? Prawda, że fajne? Teraz, moi drodzy, możecie się spokojnie rozgościć. Zainstalujemy jakieś miłe paśniki. Łoo! O masz, co to za heca?! Hej, delikatnie. Jestem duży i nie lekki, pomimo… Oo! Oo! Och. Proszę, proszę. To ci dopiero. I tak się traktuje prawdziwego wodza. Astrid: Przestań. Na pewno nic mu nie jest. Przecież Śledzik to Śledzik. Pewnie zaszył się w lesie i grzebie się w jakiś liściach czy innym zielsku. Czkawka: Może. Po prostu zawsze grzebaliśmy się razem. To nie w jego stylu. Słuchaj, może byłem dla niego zbyt ostry? Sączysmark: Wedle rozkazu. Chciałeś zapasy gluta? Oto i zapasy gluta. Mieczyk: No dobra. Eech. Słuchaj, przystajemy na twoje warunki i chcemy złożyć ofertę. Sączysmark: Cena jest stała. Nie podlega negocjacji. Szpadka: Zgoda, ale kupujemy hurtowo. Mógłbyś dać mały upuścik. Sączysmark: Ta? Serio? Chyba w twojej słodkiej lukrowanej wyobraźni, panienko. Rzeczywistość nie zna upustów. Mieczyk: Dobra. Już niech ci będzie. Dopisz Szpadce do rachunku. Szpadka: Słyszałam. Mieczyk: To co? Zaliczkę już dostałeś, po resztę przyjdziemy jak zagoją się rany i poodpadają strupy. Śledzik: Ach. To się nazywa życie. Och. Miło i spokojnie. No nic, robi się późno. Albo i wcześnie. Czas na nas, mała. Chodź, pokażemy naszym smutnym niedowiarkom co znaczy być królem całej smoczej nacji. Nie, no nie wierzę, o jejciu. Małe nie chcą nas puścić. Przywiązaliście się, przesłodkie. Jestem wzruszony. Obiecuję, jutro wrócimy. Naprawdę. Hej, nie róbcie tak, rano wrócimy, przecież bym was nie oszukał. Łoł! Och. Oo… Sztusia, ratuj! Zabierzemy się od tych wariatów! Ratunku! A niech mnie, szybciej! Sztusia, szybciej! Oo! SZTUKAMIĘĘĘS! Czkawka: Ach! Sztukamięs? Co się dzieje? Śledzik, tak? Ma jakieś kłopoty? Wiesz gdzie jest? No to prowadź. Tylko bez nerwów. Sączysmark: Nie wiedziałem, że ona taka szybka. Kurcze, no całkiem porządny smok. Astrid: Czkawka, skąd pewność, że on tu w ogóle jest. Czkawka: A stąd. Proszę bardzo. Widziałem u niego ten miecz. Nie chwalił się, ale widziałem. Ach! Trzeba było wtedy wszystko z niego wyciągnąć. Śledzik: Proszę was, kochani, przecież to zupełnie niedorzeczne. Naprawdę. No bo… schlebia mi ta wasza cała adoracja, ale… zakrawa to powoli na porwanie, a porwania są mocno karalne i niezgodne z prawem. No brawo. Bo co wredne smoki z jaskini ma nagle obchodzić prawo. Oo. Huhu. Mrokvarg! Cześć, mały. Przyjacielu, mogę cię tak nazywać, nie? Coś nas łączy, czujesz to? Śledzik i Mrokvarg. Mrokvarg i Śledzik. O mój Thorze, a co to?! Czkawka: Co się dzieje, mała? Sączysmark: Ile tego leci?! Czkawka: Aa! Ha! Mieczyk: Ha wiem co to leci. Ogromne stado Smidvargów. Szpadka: Czereda Smidvargów. Mieczyk: Można też rzecz, że sonata, symfonia, a nawet kakofonia Smidvargów. Astrid: WICHURA! Ach! Czkawka: Aa! A! Dzięki, mordko. Trzymać się blisko smoków! I nie próbować walczyć z Koszmarami! Sączysmark: Aaa! Czkawka: Na własną rękę. Sączysmark: Aaa! Aa! Czkawka: No bo nie są Smidvargi. To dzikie, agresywne bestie. Sączysmark: Trzeba było tak od razu! Pomóż! Ach! Ała. Czkawka: Ale poleciał. Cały jesteś? Sączysmark: Mhm. Astrid: Ach! Słuchaj, może lepiej stąd znikać! Czkawka: Tak jest. Tą samą drogą! Mieczyk: Hej, nie, nie! Szpadka: Ej, czekaj! Nie! Czkawka: Dadzą sobie radę. Sączysmark: Nimi to się nie martwię. Astrid: Czkawka, strasznie ich dużo! Patrz! Mieczyk: Zachwycająca kompania! Uuu! Szpadka: Łuhu! Czkawka: Wydostał się. Śledzik: Aaa! Czkawka: Śledzik! Śledzik: Czkawka! Bardzo was przepraszam, że nic nie mówiłem. Ja po prostu… Albo może sobie później pogadamy. Sączysmark: Oj. O, nie. Mieczyk: Łał. Dobry jesteś, możesz jeszcze raz? Czkawka: Tak jest. Śledzik, dobrze robisz. Tylko… może z dala od Smarka, dobra? Sączysmark: Oj. O nie. Mamo? Szpadka: Z dala od Smarka to już nie ta zabawa. Mieczyk: Strasznie natrętne te twoje smoki. Śledzik: Nic dziwnego, próbują mnie chronić. Czkawka: To tak, narobimy hałasu siekierami i spróbujemy znaleźć inne wyjście. Sączysmark: Mamuśku… mamusiu. Babcia? Hehe. Mamo! Śledzik: No dobrze, wszyscy za mną. Śledzik zna inne wyjście. Sączysmark: Aa! Czkawka: Nie wydziwiaj mi! Śledzik: Szybko, bierzcie co się da! Jeszcze kawałek i będziemy w domu. Czkawka: Gdzie idziemy? Śledzik: A tam! AAA! Sączysmark: He! Yych… Śledzik: Oswoiły się z hałasem! Musimy jakoś sięgnąć sznura! Czkawka: Ale jak?! Śledzik: Mrokvarg, uwielbiam cię. Przyjacielu, pomożesz nam? Widzieliście? Zrobił przejście. Czkawka, rzucaj miecz! Sztukamięs, bliźniaki! Szpadka: Aa! Mieczyk: Ej! Śledzik: Przyjacielu. Dziękuję. Czkawka: Jak tam leci? Śledzik: Strasznie mi się podoba ten miecz. Czkawka i Śledzik: Słuchaj, chciałem ci tylko… Śledzik: Daj mi, ja zacznę. Ech. Zrobiło mi się wczoraj naprawdę przykro. Ale miałeś rację. Gdybym się postawił Smarkowi i bliźniakom, nie stracilibyśmy gluta i nie narazilibyśmy wyspy. Czkawka: Śledzik… Śledzik: Ja serio nie wiem jak ty to robisz. Nie zastraszasz nas, nie rozstawiasz po kątach, a jednak wszyscy cię jakoś słuchają. Też bym tak chciał, ale przede mną okropnie długa droga. Czkawka: Nie przesadzaj. To nie tak. Nie widzisz, że ja staje na głowie, a oni i tak robią co chcą? Śledzik: Czy to…? Czkawka: Nasz nowy zapas smarków, co znaczy tyle, że nie kłamię. O czym to ja? No za ostro cię potraktowałem. Przepraszam, to było nie fajne. Dzisiaj w tych jaskiniach pokazałeś na co cię stać. Okiełznałeś Koszmary, uratowałeś nam skórę. I wierz mi, że nadajesz się na wodza jak mało kto. Śledzik: No to skoro wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, mogę mieć taką małą proźbę? Czkawka: Jasne. Śledzik: Możemy się wreszcie poekscytować tymi dziwacznymi smokami i mieczem? Błagam, bo dłużej już nie wytrzymam! Czkawka: Hehe. No ba, z tobą zawsze. Kategoria:Scenariusze